(Yuri NSFW) Grenadier: Rushuna x Setuna - One-Shot
by lionsfang51
Summary: Rushuna and her friends went their separate ways after the end of their adventure. A year later she had open up a bar in the old wast and was reunited with an old friend/rival and became more than friends. Post Series. Yuri Lemon. NSFW.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

**A/N: My memory of this anime/manga has been pretty hazie but yea, Grenadier is one of those rare anime with a 'proactive' female protagonist with eye candy in mind. Fanservice aside I think the show was ahead of its time and the action speak for itself but the same could not be said about most of the plot sadly. lol**

**The Heroin Rushuna and the Anti-Heroin Setsuna are the highlights of what I like about the anime (and the 'yuri' moments in their last confrontation) so this fic is going to take place sevreal months after the Plotline so the ******first chapter is going to have Yuri Lemon between Rushuna & Setsuna and then a new story in the future**. Also its inspired by "Remembrances In The Heavenly Captical" A Grenadier Yuri Lemon Fanfiction exclusive to 'Shoujo-Ai Archive'(RIP).  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the Golden Spider  
Ballroom

Tendou Rushua fired her shot at the gold spider-bots that charged. Her long blonde hair flared behind as did her white slit skirt and straw hat_,_ as she performed a high jumped over the bots while still shooting at the attackers in the air then landed on her feet. Her bountiful chest rose and fell with the harsh breaths of exertion, and her dark pink top and white sleeveless vest were beginning to show hints of sweat. One spider-bot crept up from behind her and pounce but Rushua saw it coming and did a round kick casing it to fall backwards. Rushua then fired bullets at the machine until it blew up.

After she cleared the area of any Clevor's Robotic bugs she took a moment to composed herself then pressed forward. her dark pink boots clacked against the black & White tile floor. The dark pink forearm guards she wore were clenched tight.

...

On top of the colossal mechanical spider stood a stammering man wearing a dress suit, hat and sunglasses with a cane he looked both ways.

"Oh come on don't tell me there late? At this rate those two broads would show up at any- no, my spiders should take care of them-"

"I wouldn't count on it," Spoke a young woman's voice from behind him.

"What?" He turned around only to see her again, "You got to be kidding me!"

"I've been train to deal with these things and more," Tendou Rushua's large chest bounce up & down as she approached then stop when she's at close distance, "Its over Clevor, you lost."

"Ugh I shouldn't known about you Karate types!" Clevor stomp his cane on the gold steel floor, "A moment ago you joined one of Uncle Sam's opera company the two minutes leater your a gunslinger Karate excerpt!"

"I was train under the form of Gun-Kata," She corrected, "As I said before your plan to bribe the Mayor by kidnapping her daughter," She pointed her gun at the older man, "Please turned yourself in."

He gritted he teeth. He never would of thought a woman of all people would foil his plan like this, he wanted to take over the state and grow his bissness empire in the western contrey now it being ruined by two broads from the Empire. What's worse the Dark Vipers-

***BOOM***

Clevor and the Senshi almost lost their footing from the blast inside, "Crap, the reactor- alright, alright you got me," He raised both his hands, "No since of being blown to bits."

"Good," The golden eyed blond smiled brightly.

"Rushuna!"

The smiling Senshi looked to her left to see Setsuna and the black smith Gerry aboard the air balloon, "Setsuna, Gerry over here!" she waved at them.

Clevor's mouth hang open in shock, wasen't that his balloon that was supposed to have his men on board, _"Great just great!"_ he thought.

* * *

One Day Later  
Bath houce

Oomidou Setsuna was fully naked as she took a dip in the steaming bath pool, it felt so good on her smooth pale skin. She then dunk under water so that she can get her entire body and flaming brown hair wet. After few moments she rose from the water, she smooth her hair all down to shoulder leght. She was a voluptuous beauty to behold.

"Hey Setsuna."

Setsuna almost jumped but then relax when she recognized her Girlfriend's voice. She turned around to meet her gaze with a warm smile.

"Your late."

Rushuna was fully naked her soft, elegant curves visible. Hers and Setsuna's bodies are not so different to one another but to Setsuna her Girlfrend's fair skin had that glow that she could take her eyes off.

The Blond Senshi start to notice her beloved childhood friend's stare and giggled, "Sorry I busy counting the money that we have earned after we helped the Mayor's daughter."

"Ah, of course," Setsuna remarked. Rushuna took a dip in the bath, "Also I was found a restorunt that we could go out to eat tonight."

"Really? What's it called?" Setsuna asked.

"Well..." Rushuna made a sly smile, "its a secret," as she started to move closer to Setsuna.

"Its another Opera Reastorunt, isn't it?" The burnette's face deadpan.

Rushuna gasped, "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out... You've been doing Opera in each town we visit," Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Well it was part of my retirement plan," Rushuna chirped, "Its like a part time thing now that I woun't really... well, you know."

"Yeah... you could do the things that you wanted to do... something that I'm trying to work on," Setsuna brows frowned looked down on the water.

"Setsuna..."

"I-I sorry, forget I said anything," The busty brunette said apologetic.

With a motion smooth enough to catch the brunette former senshi off-guard, Rushuna quickly enveloped Setsuna in her arms, hugging her gently, further explaining, "You know I still forgive you for everything that happen."

"I..." Setsuna remembered how she lost when Rushuna collapsed on her large bosom she was bleeding very badly from wond which cased her icy heart to melt and the found memory of her childhood friend start flowing back to her. It had also sparked a relationship that was once barred deep within her very soul. Rushuna never giving up on her even at the most dire circumstances even willing to pledge her heart. Setsuna loved everything about her, she even wanted to be like her going on a simier journey as her.

Looking up at Rushuna's face, Setsuna smiled in return, snuggling further into the warm, welcoming hug.

* * *

The Inn Bedroom

Oomidou Setsuna closed the windows and curtains she wore a bath robe while her cheerful girlfriend lay on the bed naked and her long blond hair down. Setsuna let her robe dropped on the floor.

Rushuna bore a lustful smile so did Setsuna as she clime up to her until their lock to echothers eyes, while their large breast pressed together. The two lovers close their eyes and kissed, a small bight blush rose to their cheeks as their lips tentatively parted. They kissed again, their lips lightly brushing across each other before opening to allow their tongues to begin their graceful dance.

The two broke the kiss to catch their breaths, both smiling happily.

Before Rushuna could say anything, she found Setsuna planted another kiss, her hand beginning to caress Rushuna's face. Breathlessly, Setsuna kissed her way down, gently brushing her lips across her partner's neck, then shoulder, slowly tracing a path to her large breasts. Setsuna sat up then began to rub Rushuna's breast, making the blonde moan between pants.

Due to the lust arising in Rushuna, her nipples were extremely hard already, making them an easy target. Setsuna laid her body atop the other girl, allowing contact between their naked breasts. Setsuna grinded her chest against the other hotly. To Rushuna it felt so good; the warm pillowy flesh of Setsuna's breasts against her own like flesh, it was amazing.

Rushuna tilted her head to stare inward as she was panting. Very soon Rushuna's hardened nipples were rubbing hotly against Setsuna's hardened nipples; Setsuna must be feeling all the same things she was. Setsuna was panting just as hard as she was, her face was lost to a look of blissful pleasure. Rushuna moved a hand through the woman's soft, beautiful brown hair to rest it on her head. The blond Senshi then pulled her girlfriend down into another kiss as the feel of their breasts pushed against each other was sensational which promoted their moans through their soft lips.

Setsuna broke the kiss and pulled herself off of her lover. Rushuna saw her window and brought her hands right to Setsuna's chest. She groped the wonderfully shaped, soft flesh hard while stroking the nipples passionately with the underside of her palm. Setsuna gave an audible moan as she let her hands find their way to Rushuna's breasts. She kneaded one softly, while pinching the nipple of the other forcefully between two fingers. But the sensation of Rushuna gropping her breast was to great she eventual gave out and let Rushuna continue.

"How dose it feel?" The blond senshi asked softly, her warm radiant smile ever so present.

Setsuna could not reply as she was lost in pure bliss. She coundn't believe her lover was so good at this it felt better as Rushuna was rolling her nipples between her fingers. Rushuna eventually stopped and pulled Setsuna back down for an embrace.

Rushuna kissed Setsuna's neak, "Glad you're enjoying it," she whispered. Next thing Setsuna knew it was her who was lying back on the bed instead of Rushuna. The blond senshi adjusted herself downward and slowly lowered her head to Setsuna's bust. Her lips parted over Setsuna's right breast and she slowly brought the erect nipple between them. One of her hands continued to tease the other breast hotly.

Rushuna sucked on Setsuna's nipples, using her tongue to expertly flick the nub at various speeds, as well as lick around it. She assaulted Setsuna's right breast with her tongue first, as the left was groped and pinched by her hand. After a few moments Rushuna switched which breast she gave oral attention to, leaving a small pool of saliva around Setsuna's right nipple as she went on to the left. She practiced the same tactics, brushing her hot tongue on, over, and around the girl's nipple, as her hand made sure that the other breast still conducted some pleasure.

To Setsuna it felt so good, she away knew Rushuna had more dominance then her. She remembered the first time they kissed it was during Rushuna's low point of their journey around the world. When they were alone in a room at night she thought desspritly to comfort her mentor Rushuna, she wanted to hold her close but out of her hidden lust for the blonde she kissed her. Rushuna was surprised at first but quickly accepted the kiss. Setsuna understood that Rushuna had an affair with the Empress once upon of time. Setsuna pined Rushuna to the wall as she kissing down her neck, to her callorbone and to her large cleavage. Setsuna pulled down Rushuna's dark pink top, spilling whats left of her ammo hidden in her cleavage, to reveal her naked voluptuous breast which bounce freely. Setsuna was captivated and started sucking on her friend's right nipple without hesitation as her free hand was groping the other. She looked up to see Rushuna moaned in bliss.

Setsuna's mind was brought back to reality when Rushuna continue to go down to her most private area. The first lick along her slit made Setsuna cry out in pleasure, with the others having a similar effect. She couldn't contain the moans that escaped from her as Rushuna licked and kissed her folds, lapping up all the juices that only continued to flow out. The blond senshi then used her fingers to open Setsuna up, allowing her to probe inside with her tongue. Taking her lover's escalating yells as a sign, she quickly licked her fingers of her nectar before using them to replace her tongue, starting slow but increasing her speed rapidly. With two fingers inside and her tongue now flicking away at her clit, Rushuna drove Setsuna over the edge.

"I'm coming!" Setsuna scream in orgasm, she had her long release.

* * *

Two hours later

Tendou Rushua wrap her arms around Oomidu Setsuna, leaning her head against her large pillow like breasts as they slept. Rushuna was the first to wake up from their sex earlier she looked down and smiled. Rushuna raised one hand to Setsuna's soft red hair and gently stroked her fingers through. Moments later Setsuna came to, her eyes fluttering open to be greeted with the sight of her lover smiling down at her, petting her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Rushuna smiled softy.

Setsuna blushed as she smiled, "Yes."

"Good! Now can we good to the Opera restroungt?" The blond senshi asked as she was stroking her partners hair.

"Sure, we can go," Setsuna beamed. The lovers both got out of bed.

"By the way are we suposed to be wear anything fancy?"

"Nope!" Rushuna put on her panties, "Our usual garments will do, Mils sout to that."

Setsuna laughed, "Thats good, I do like to keep wearing my tube top anyway."

"Expecuily with the zipper in the front," Rushuna teased as she put on her dark pink forearm guards. It caused Setsuna to flush red before laughing with her.

Moments later Tendou Rushuna and Oomidu Setsuna was fully dressed. Setsuna wore a black tube top with a zipper in the front, black forearm guards, black slit skirt and a cloak over to her left shoulder. The brunette double cheeked to zip up her tube top tight, after that she put on the witch hat.

Rushuna was waiting at the door as Sastuna walked up to hold her hand.

"Lets go."


End file.
